Please Bear My Children!
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: So Snape wasn't really hiding was he? He was...vacationing, yes, that's it. He just couldn't get Remus sometimes, what was bugging him so much! And why wouldn't he say anything! RLxSS


**Lily**: Another Snape deviation from TLAV. I think I have a total of three now, I love Snape. HA! That's right! I LOVE SNAPE! Yeah, anyways, if you haven't read anything else by me you won't know that I have recently decided to be a RemusxSnape supporter, they're so hot together!

Severus Snape had never gone a weekend without doing any kind of garden work. He had picked up the peculiar habit of always gardening on the weekends at a certain time and he had never dropped it. This weekend he was not gardening in his own little patch at home however, he was squatting in the tiny patch of herbs in the very back of the Potter residence.

_Why _was Severus Snape gardening in the back of Harry Potter's house? Well, mostly because that small patch was the only one tended to personally by the house's inhabitants who happened to be Harry Potter and his spouse, Draco Malfoy (who was now a Potter through marriage). But Snape did not make it a point to visit his god-son and his husband very often as he was often working and he was usually too stressed and tired to go all the way out to the country where the couple lived. There was a specific reason the Potions Master was staying at their mansion that particular weekend and it had nothing to do with the couple as they were not present.

Snape would never admit to hiding exactly, but it was what he was doing. He was hiding out in the countryside, trying to sort himself out and think about some things in his life. He himself had a significant other, one he had been with for several years and one who, though he almost never said it, he loved very much. It was from this person who he hid and from this person who he got his problems from.

Snape grumbled and brutally clipped the head from a rose as he thought about their argument a few days previous. His lover, Remus Lupin, had been acting strangely for days; he had always been somewhat quiet (except for in the sack, he was extraordinarily loud in bed) but for two or so weeks, he had been nearly mute and fidgety whenever he was around Severus.

As couples went, the two of them were not amongst the most stable or the most confident but Snape had been "forced" into reading enough romance novels to know where the path of doubt would lead them. He wasn't enough of an idiot to accuse his lover of cheating; he wasn't the type to commit adultery in any case. That aside, Snape was left with the problem of discovering what ate at his partner, he committed himself to a week of careful observation and deep thought before his patience, already very thin, wore out.

Another rose was violently dismembered as Snape's memory replayed the fight for him and Snape gritted his teeth. _Why _did Remus have to be so passive about everything? First he had dodged the question of "what's been eating you lately" with a smile and a skillfully delivered "what do you mean?" Snape still had trouble dealing with people who weren't straightforward when they spoke. If he wasn't so angry then he might have found it funny in an ironic way that he could put up with the vague puzzling speech patterns of people like Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort but he could not deal with the passive elusive behavior of the person he loved.

_The person he loved…_

That was right; he loved Remus dearly, though he would not admit it out loud in front of people. He loved him so much it hurt sometimes and he wanted to cry but his upbringing prevented it.

"Dammit!" he cried, throwing down his pruning scissors and burying his face in his gloved hands. His upbringing might have ingrained into him some sort of block against tears, but the pain was still there, and ten times worse because there was no outlet. He wanted to cry. Really, he did. But his mind refused to let his body do what it so desperately needed to and he was stuck with his face in his hands, shuddering every so often with suppressed sobs.

"Uncle Severus?" the question was laced with disbelief and slight fear and Severus turned to see the youngest Potter child, Rupert staring at him with big gray eyes.

Sometimes, Snape could never get over how much Harry and Draco's children could look like both of them at the same time. Most children had certain characteristics of their parents blended in to make an entirely new face that still retained some likeness. Harry and Draco's children were made as if their parents had removed an exact part of themselves and stuck it all together to make something exactly resembling one of them with some of the other's qualities. Rupert, for example, was an exact picture of Draco at the age of six; small and pixie-ish with a pale pointed face and wide gray eyes. The only difference was Harry's mop of dark messy hair atop his head.

Severus shook himself a little to clear his head and smiled at the little boy,

"Rupert, why aren't you taking a nap with your siblings?" he asked, thankful that no tears had come out. The small boy sniffed a little and looked indecisive, Snape gave him what everyone who knew him called his "motherly instinct look" and the boy burst into tears before running to wrap his little arms around Snape's waist (which was very slender).

Severus, who had experience with Rupert as he often babysat the Potter children when their parents were off doing something important (or taking a much needed one-week-of-shagging vacation), took the sobbing boy into his arms and stood, rubbing his little back and making soothing shushing noises until the sobs quieted.

"What happened Rupert?" he asked, sure to keep his voice soft and quiet. The little boy wiped his eyes and stared tearfully up at him,

"I want Daddy!" he whispered, clutching Severus' robe in his little fist.

"Papa and Daddy went away cuz Papa said they needed a check-up cuz Daddy's gonna…gonna have another little baby! I want my Daddy only for me! Make them come back! Make them stop having a baby!"

Severus nearly groaned. Harry and Draco were already the proud parents of five children of whom Rufus was the youngest. Not even Ron and Hermione Weasley had that many children yet. It seemed that, either they shagged each other like bunnies or Draco was very fertile (or both). He looked down at the sniffling boy in his arms and something in his heart broke a little. He smiled,

"Rupert…babies aren't all bad," he said, the little boy's eyes narrowed,

"Sonora told me they were! She told me that after her and Andromeda were born they always got all of Daddy's attention and then I was born and Daddy didn't love them anymore! That's what's gonna happen to me too!"

Snape had to stop himself from smirking. So this is what it was, a turf war. He would never quite know how it felt to vie for a parent's attention since he was an only child and his parents had been a couple of hateful people in any case, but he _did _know what it was like to have to fight for something or someone he wanted and he knew how it felt when someone else entered what he considered _his _territory.

"Rupert. I happen to know that your Papa AND your Daddy love you all so much that they can hardly ever bear to leave you. Even if they're busy, the always come home right?" Severus _did _in fact know that Harry and Draco loved their children more than their own lives. That each time Draco gave birth to a new one, their love only increased.

Another funny pang hit him and he winced a little, Rupert looked at him strangely so he quickly smiled.

"Sonora and Andromeda were trying to make you cry Rupert; you know how they like to do that. Your Daddy can love you AND the baby but you must give the baby time when he or she comes since they can't live without help for a while. You were like that too you know." Rupert looked indecisive again,

"Promise they'll still love me?" he asked, looking a little bit hopeful, Snape smiled,

"Promise. Now off to bed with you, time for a nap!" Rupert nodded and skipped back inside the house. The door closed and instantly Severus was feeling lonely again.

He realized that he was really missing Remus and that tonight would be very long and very cold.

After putting the children to sleep and cleaning up a little (him being the meticulous neat freak that he was) Severus retired to the sitting room to read a little. He could hear the children creeping about upstairs under the belief that he could not hear them and could not catch them. He smiled a little until he felt that achiness in his heart again. Whenever he was around the Potter children now he felt that pain and it was beginning to get acute. He knew what it was, though he could not speak it aloud, and he knew that he wept if only on the inside.

He wanted to have babies of his own.

He had seen Draco waddling around heavy with child. His ankles were swollen, his belly was huge, he couldn't see his feet, he vomited in the mornings, he had to pee every five minutes, he had _terrible _cravings and even worst mood swings but…

He was always the happiest person in the room. Sometimes he imagined what it would be like swelling with the child of the person he loved. He felt giddy whenever he thought about it so he tried not to think about it in public. He pressed a hand over his flat stomach and sighed wistfully, he wasn't sure how Remus would take to having babies, or commitment. Severus knew that the next time they saw each other; it would either be a parting of ways or a new stage in their lives together. He knew that he had to see him soon to talk it out soon or he would go crazy.

A knock sounded at the door and Severus got up to see who it was. It was around 10 o'clock and no one should be visiting. Perhaps it was a wandering salesperson again; Harry and Draco seemed to get a lot of those. Mostly they were just fans trying to get a look into the private life of the married couple. Severus opened the door fully intending to tell off a crazed fan girl but stopped short, mouth open in mid breath as he stared into the eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Severus!" the man cried, sweeping Snape into a bone crushing hug and lifting him off the ground. Snape was bewildered for a little and vaguely remembered that Remus was indeed taller than he himself was.

"Severus! I've missed you so much! Why have you been hiding from me? I have so much to tell you!" his voice was husky and raspy as if he had been running in the chill of the countryside night. Severus got up and draped a blanket around his shoulders, leaning over him slightly to set it well on the other man's shoulders.

Big hands gripped his waist and pulled him close, Snape gasped a little and scowled,

"We've been apart for a week and all you can think about is sex?" he snapped, noticing the bulge in Remus' pants. The other man blushed a little,

"S-sorry, I was trying to hug you really, not molest you. I guess that after a week I get…er…hungry for you, if I can say it like that without sounding like a cannibal." A round of nervous laughter ensued and Severus felt increasingly worst about their uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Sev…why did you leave the house?" the question was reluctant and laced with a little desperation and a little fear; Severus smiled absentmindedly, his hand over his flat abdomen,

"…Draco's pregnant again." He murmured, gazing out the window opposite from him. Remus gasped and laughed,

"That Harry! He's an animal! What's this? Their sixth?" Severus nodded.

"What do you think about it…kids I mean…?" Remus his love looked sharply at him for a minute before lowering his eyes and becoming silent,

"Well, since they cured my bite…since I'm not…barred from reproducing and since I know that my children won't come out as monsters like I was…since then, I've wanted children more than anything." There was a deep longing and honesty in his words and Severus smiled. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Remus' mouth descended on his own.

The kiss was full of weeks' worth of pent up frustration, hot and full of passion, it was as if they had never kissed before. Severus broke away panting, he could feel is lips bruising and becoming red, he looked shocked atRemus,

"Listen Sev! While you were gone I thought things over…now that I am cured and we're together…now we can live our lives peacefully just like Harry and Draco. I know that this is a lot to ask, especially since you didn't seem too keen on it back when Draco was pregnant with Rupert but…but…" Remus got down on one knee and pulled out a box, Severus' eyes widened and he gasped,

"I would like to ask you for the honor of having your hand in marriage…and also…Would you please bear my children?" the box was opened and a simple golden band was revealed nestled in a bed of soft velvet. Severus looked from it to his love and finally managed to nod,

"Yes!" he murmured, unwillingly blushing bright red. Remus smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger. He then drew Severus into a loose embrace; Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose you think that now everything is all worked out you'll get to shag me into the mattress?" he said sarcastically, his fiancé blushed (as he was wont to do when Severus made any kind of sexual comment) but said,

"…or the floor, or the wall, or whatever available surface there is. I **have **been deprived of it for weeks!" Severus smirked, impressed with the quick and clever parry. He leaned in and kissed his love on the nose before pulling back,

"Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow when Harry and Draco get back…" he said briskly and tried to extract himself from the arms around him. Remus tightened his grip around him and brought them close together so that Severus could feel the hardness of the other man's member against his stomach, he flushed pink and averted his eyes,

"There are small children currently running about upstairs, you can't do anything here…" he murmured. Remus sighed resignedly but kept his tight hold on Severus' waist,

"I suppose I'll be borrowing their shower then…" he said dejectedly, Severus smirked and, taking pity on the sex-deprived erstwhile werewolf, leaned down to whisper in his ear

"They'll be back in the morning and then you can take us wherever you want," he pulled back and extracted himself from his lover's arms.

"Now, I believe it's time for bed…for **all **of us. Are you coming?" he raised an eyebrow at him and swept up the stairs.

Remus followed seconds later, grinning like a cat that got the cream all the way.

Owari

**Lily**: I don't think that was really good, but ok (shrug) I focused mostly on getting it outta my head so I could write the next chapter of TLAV. I have found that random Snapefiction pops into my head and completely dominates the TLAV section of my brain until the fic is written out. Random Acts of Snape-dom I think I'll call them that. Hehehehe

Well, Snape was crazy OOC in this one and so was Remus but this authoress doesn't care! I'm not minding the specifics with this one


End file.
